Money
Money, also known as Cash, is the main currency in the Bloons Tower Defense series and the mini-games of Bloons Monkey City (which have a style similar to BTD5). Players use money to buy towers, upgrades, and other special items. In Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, the player can buy a Premium Upgrade called Double Cash Mode, which gives the player twice the money for each bloon popped and also starts the player out with twice the regular amount. No extra money is earned during Deflation Mode. Money has a "maximum limit", that amount depending on the type of game it is played on. Bloons TD4 iOS is at about $81,000,000, at that point the money increasing slows down to a crawl of normal. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe is at precisely $45,000,000, players can't go any higher even with abilities or anything. The rest have no known cap. Starting Cash Throughout all of the Bloons Tower Defense series, the player starts off with $650, regardless of difficulty. In Bloons Monkey City, however, because as the Bloons continuously get more and more difficult depending on tile difficulty, it has a different system of what amount of cash the player starts off with. At Level 1, the player normally starts off with $350 cash, but gets a bonus $100 for each new level. The equation for how much cash to start is 250 + 100x (when "x" means the level of player). Thus, at the highest level, Level 40, the player starts with up to $4250 (unless influenced by Special Missions, Special Items or Supply Crates). In the mobile version, the starting cash can max to $5250 (excluding other factors). In Bloons Tower Defense 6, there is a Monkey Knowledge point that increases the player's starting cash by 200. How to Get There are four ways you can get money: *One way is by popping Bloons: : The actual yield depends on the round. In BTD5 and BTD6, the yields are as follows: ::*100% (200% with Double Cash) in rounds 1-50 (1-30 in BTD5 Mastery) ::* 50% (100% with Double Cash) in rounds 51-60 (31-60 in BTD5 Mastery) ::* 20% (40% with Double Cash) in rounds 61-85 ::* 10% (20% with Double Cash) in rounds 86-100 ::* 2% (4% with Double Cash) in rounds 101+ In BATTD, the yields are as follows: ::*100% in rounds 1-35 ::* 75% in rounds 36-45 ::* 50% in rounds 46-53 ::* 30% in rounds 54-60 ::* 20% in rounds 61-75 NOTE: This is not true for the Martian Games There is a sliding cash factor in BMC which means as the difficulty gets higher, the cash penalties will happen sooner. The formula used for how many rounds sooner/later the penalties happen is determined by: round(6 - difficulty * 0.15) Normal Mode ::*110% for rounds before 11 ::*100% for rounds before 15 ::* 65% for rounds before 22 ::* 20% for rounds before 27 ::* 5% for rounds 27+ Hardcore Mode ::*100% for rounds before 15 ::*50% for rounds before 22 ::* 20% for rounds before 27 ::* 5% for rounds 27+ Bloon Beacon ::*220% for rounds before 5 ::*200% for rounds before 7 ::* 150% for rounds before 11 ::* 60% for rounds before 13 ::* 20% for rounds 13+ ::Examples: ::* For the B.F.B. in BTD5 on round 60 players earn only $762. ::* For the M.O.A.B. in BTD5 on round 46 players earn $381, for the 9 M.O.A.B. in round 64 players earn 9 * $381 * 0.2 = $685 (truncated to the next integer). ::* For a difficulty 30 tile (first ZOMG), the cash penalties happen 2 rounds later than normal. ::* For a difficulty 55 tile, the cash penalties happen 2 rounds earlier than normal. *Another way is earning Bonus Money by winning rounds: **In BTD5 players get $99 plus the number of the round, e.g. 100 for round 1, 101 for round 2, and so on ... **Players also earn double the in between round cash if you have Double Cash Mode. *The third way is by using various towers or heroes that have upgrades to give you money. These include: **Banana Farms which have 3 very different ways of providing money each round. **Support Chinook or Special Poperations Special Ability for the Heli Pilot. **Sniper Monkeys with the Supply Drop or Elite Sniper upgrade. **The Engineer's Bloon Trap in BTD5 Deluxe or BTD5 Mobile. **The COBRA's Wired Funds upgrade in BTDB. **A True Sun God with support towers sacrificed to it. **Obyn Greenfoot's Wall of Trees ability. **Merchantmen, Favored Trades or Trade Empires upgrade for the Buccaneer in BTD6. **Lead to Gold and Rubber to Gold upgrade for the Alchemist in BTD6. **Jungle's Bounty and Spirit of the Forest upgrade for the Druid in BTD6. **The Monkeyopolis upgrade for the Village in BTD6. **The hero Benjamin in BTD6 *Bloons that get popped by towers within the range of a Monkey Town give you 50% more cash than normal. *The fourth way is by either purchasing a 'cash injection' with Monkey Money in BTD5 or purchasing and using a 'Cash Drop' power in BTD6. Trivia * In BTD5, players earn a total of $124,458 between rounds 1-85 without anything to increase their income. Category:Currency Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles